Once Upon a December
by The Vampire Risika
Summary: Kamaria&Amon are Aragorn's kids.Kamaria is always in the spotlight while her brother is often times put on the side.What happens one day when Kamaria disappears and the only person who can help her is the person who would benefit most from her being gone?
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I know in her vision Arwen sees that she has a son, but I just saw Anastasia and if you'll notice later on it sorta follows the same plot so yeah, Aryn is the name of Arwen and Aragorn's daughter and yes she can speak fluent elvish ^_^ enjoy! Anything surrounded in these things '' means that's what the person is thinking. Enjoy and review! P.S. I just edited this, the girls name used to be Aryn, but I decided to change it cause I just realized that that might get slightly confusing.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Aragorn was lying asleep in the middle of the night when suddenly his eyes opened to the pitch darkness. He lay awake for a few moments and then decided it was unlikely he would get back to sleep so, being careful not wake Arwen, he got out of bed and when down the many halls to his daughter's room.  
He opened the door and stepped inside the infant's room, walked over to the crib to make sure she was okay, only to discover the she was awake also.  
"Can you not sleep either little one?" he said quietly as he picked up his beloved daughter. He walked around to the window sill and sat down on it, looking out at his moon-lit kingdom while cradling his daughter in his arms.  
"Isn't it a magnificent sight Kamaria?" he asked, not expecting a response, but got one, in a matter of speaking, the baby laughed and smiled. The smile on her face made the kings heart glow with happiness. He was unsure of how much time he had spent there, but soon the moon started to lower in the sky and the baby had fallen asleep. He got up, walked over to her crib and placed her gently in it. She stirred slightly but soon fell silent.  
"Amin mela lle," [I love you].  
18 Years Later  
  
Kamaria came charging down the hallway towards her father. He had just returned home from a meeting in a foreign land and she had missed him horribly.  
"ADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she threw herself at him, he hugged her tightly and lightly kissed her forehead.  
"Well now, you didn't miss me did you?" joked Aragorn.  
"She's done nothing but talk of you since the moment you walked out the door," informed Arwen watching the two beings she loved most in the world with a smile on her face.  
Aragorn laughed, it was good to be home. His daughter was looking more and more like him every day, indeed it had been said that if anyone wanted to know what Aragorn would have looked like had he been a girl, all they must do is look upon Kamaria. She also had many characteristics in common with her father. She could already beat some of the guards in a sword fight, hardly surprising considering she was being taught personally by Aragorn himself. She had developed an interest that was on the verge of obsession with the story of her father's travels when he had set out to destroy the ring of power. She had dreams about going on an adventure such the one that had been described to her, even though she knew that would never happen. Minas Tirith was so heavily guarded that it was extremely unlikely that her services would ever be called upon. Besides all that, no one in their right minds would ever endanger the princess, unless of course they would like to have themselves personally introduced to her father's sword.  
Aragorn was very protective of his oldest child. Since Kamaria Arwen had given birth to another child, a son, he was named Amon. Though he was spirited, talented, resourceful and in all other aspects a good warrior, he had no heart. When he fought you could almost swear his mind was on his dinner. Not only that, but he had non of his sister's laughter or joy for life, it was almost as if waking up in the morning was something he did against his will. Aragorn loved both of his children, but he enjoyed spending time with Kamaria. She was always laughing, and because she was always laughing she could always make you laugh. Even though she had never been outside the walls of Minas Tirith when asked to tell a story she told one that made the listener think that she had traveled the world twice over.  
  
It was now dinner, Arwen was at Aragorn's right side and Kamaria was at his left, while Amon was sitting on Kamaria's left, Kamaria was regaling the hall with all of her day's exploits, it was amazing how much trouble one little girl could get into in one day, and how funny she could make it all sound. In a matter of minutes hardly anyone in the hall could eat because they were laughing too hard. Even Arwen, who had always dreamed of a quiet, well-behaved, obedient daughter, couldn't keep from giggling occasionally. Everyone in the hall was laughing, eating, drinking, and basically acting as if they were at a festival instead of just dinner. Everyone save one boy, who sat next to his sister, quietly picking at his food, and wishing he were just about anywhere else in the world. He looked at his father who was talking to Kamaria.  
'When was the last time you took interest in my news of the day?' he thought bitterly at his father, all he ever cared about was his precious little Aryn.  
"Father may I be excused?" asked Amon.  
Aragorn looked a bit puzzled, "Do you not wish to finish the remainder of dinner? You have hardly eaten at all."  
"No, I am feeling sick; I want to go rest for a while."  
"Very well, you are excused."  
Amon got up and left the hall without saying a word to or looking at any one. Outside the dining hall he stomped all the way to his room where he threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling completely consumed by his thoughts.  
  
'It's not FAIR! Kamaria gets all the attention just because she's a little louder than I am! Father hardly even acknowledges my existence any more!' thought Amon bitterly. Just then he tuned out of his thoughts for a moment to hear all the festivities in the dining hall, it filled him with a bitter hatred for all of them, when was the last time anyone at all had even talked to him long enough to see if he could make them laugh, or keep them involved in an interesting conversation?! The most people ever say to him is 'Greetings Amon, where is your sister/father/mother?' 'and they wonder why I am always so distant!' Amon was on the verge of tears, but he refused to cry, instead he sent a mental prayer to the Valar that for once in his life he would be the center of attention, that for once everyone would be interested in what he could do, his talents, his ideas. His mind was equally outgoing as his siter's, it's just that while Kamaria was better at expressing herself through vocalization and actions, he was more quiet, reserved, and preferred to express his ideas in conversations or writings or songs. He was a very talented individual, but no one ever gave him the chance to prove it.  
Actually that wasn't entirely true, as much as he resented his sister's ability to draw the spotlight whenever she walked into a room, there was also the fact that they had had many late night conversations and she was probably the only person in the world who could fully appreciate the true extent of his mind. They would sit up for hours just talking; they were the only people n the world who understood the parts of each other that the rest of the world didn't even know existed. For example most people probably couldn't even put a grasp on the very concept that there was a deep, thoughtful side to Kamaria that she, for some reason kept hidden. She was a skilled writer, any words she wrote seemed to float off the page and completely surround the reader in them, once you began reading something of hers, you couldn't stop. She was also a skilled musician; in fact there were times when she would play something on an instrument and Amon would accompany with lyrics, the music they made was nothing short of enchanting.  
It was very confusing for Amon to be thinking of his special bond with his sister and of the resent he was feeling for her at the same time. All of these thoughts had kept him so rapped up in his own world that he did not even notice that dinner had been over for a few hours. He decided to go to sleep and figure things out tomorrow. He would talk with Kamaria about it. She always knew what to do.  
Unfortunately this time Kamaria would not be able to help him because now Kamaria was the one who would need his help, if only he had sought her counsel a few hours earlier, perhaps just perhaps everything might have been different..... 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N To all my reviewers, many thanks and hugs, except for one, namely Lady Phedre Now I don't mind constructive criticism, in fact its greatly appreciated, but the whole point of fan fiction is that you get to express your creativity in a way that is, for a great part, unlimited, that means that you get a right to sometimes bend the original plot and history, if your not enough of an author to fully appreciate the beauty that is unrestricted writing then that's your problem. Now please don't get me wrong, if there is something wrong with my story please, feel free to point it out, but I'm telling you right now, I am not going to sit here and plug in the exact words that Tolkien himself used (that would actually be considered a little something we like to call plagiarism) but I digress. The point is, I am giving you the warning right now, do not be surprised if this story doesn't resemble a single thing that Tolkien has written, this might just be because this is my story not his! Read the thing below A few important changes, I am going to edit chapter one but I wanted to get this up first, Aryn's name has been changed to Kamaria. She is 18 and Amon is 17. I will update chapter one ass soon as I get a chance. ^^^^^^IMPORTANT^^^^^^  
  
Amon awoke to hear a lot commotion going on outside his room. He dragged himself out of bed and went to go see what all the commotion was about. He was saved the trouble when his father came charging into his room on the brink of hysteria. This alarmed Amon because he had never known his father to loose his cool in any situation.  
"Amon, do you know where your sister is?"  
"She is in her room," said Amon, bewildered.  
"No she's not. Her maid came in to wake her up this morning and she found Kamaria missing and her bedroom window open. Do you know anything about this?"  
Amon stood there speechless. Kamaria? Missing? It didn't make sense. Did she run away? Was she kidnapped? The latter would make the most sense since she had no reason to run away. He sat down on his bed trying to put together the information that was just shoved at him. It wasn't working. His brain was trying frantically to think of something to do, but couldn't come up with anything, he had never felt this helpless.  
"Son, do you know anything about this? Did kamaria say anything? Anything at all even something seemingly insignificant, you never know what might help."  
Amon only shook his head still lost for words. Aragorn was about to say something else when suddenly Amon jumped up and charged out the door with a sudden thought. His father's shouts behind him he ran forward occasionally running into people, but not caring all that mattered was that he got to the one place he knew that Kamaria would go if she had any troubles.  
He ran to the stables and grabbed his horse, mounting it quickly not even bothering to put on a saddle he rode out of the stable and towards a forest he knew like the back of his hand. He soon came into a clearing with a small pond in the center and willow trees surrounding it. He and Kamaria always came here to play and talk, they had ever since they were little. He ran to the edge of the pond.  
"KAMARIA! KAMARIA! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU HERE?! KAMARIAAAAAAA!!" Amon screamed his sister's name over and over he searched behind ever willow, every bush, everywhere he could think. But Kamaria was no where to be found. He slowly sunk against the trunk of one of the trees he stared straight ahead with out seeing anything. He was in a state of completely over whelming shock.  
'She's gone...she's gone... MY SISTER'S GONE!' was all his numb brain was screaming. He sat there for what seemed like hours thinking about all the things he and his sister did together. How they used to make music together, how they used to sneak out of their rooms at night and climb out onto a balcony and look out at the stars. All those little things they used to do all the time that he took for granted now seemed as if they happened long ago, to someone else. Now all he could think about was how he was going to be the only child in the family.  
Then a thought struck him. He was going to be the only child in the family. Everyone would finally pay attention to him. He would have mother and father's complete attention. This is what he always wanted; this is what he prayed for. Well he never prayed for his sister to be kidnapped, but he had always wanted to be center stage...and now he was. This was, indirectly, an answer to his prayers. 'No no no no no what am I thinking? She's my sister; I have to go and try to do something to help find her.' With that resolve in his mind he got up, mounted his horse, and rode off in the direction of the palace.  
Even thought Amon's resolve to do anything he could to help his sister was the strongest thought in his entire being, there was still that little bit of him that couldn't help but remember how unfair it was that his sister got all the attention while he was shunned to the side. There was still that small part of him saying 'This is your time to shine, Kamaria has had her entire life, now it's your turn.' Amon tried to drown out that thought, but no matter what it just came coming back to him.  
He finally arrived and found that search parties were already being formed. He found his father and told him that he would do whatever was necessary to find Kamaria. He was to be in the lead of a search group that would set out the first thing next morning when all of the searchers would be assembled.  
One thing that Amon would keep with him until the day he died was the look on his father's face when he said he would do whatever necessary to find his sister. It was not a look he had ever seen directed at him before from anyone much less his father. It was a look of pride. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ A/N Like I said I would update the first chapter soon as I can but I really wanted to get this up first. I have a lot going on at home right now so don't be too shocked if I don't update on a regular basis but ill try. Well I hope you enjoy, once again thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all! 


	3. Chapter three

A/N Sorry it took so long to update but better late than never right? Well here goes.......  
  
Kamaria awoke somewhere... the problem was she didn't know where. The last thing she remembered was waking up to see someone standing at the foot of her bed, then an excruciating pain in her head, and then she was here. She tried to sit up but decided against it when she realized just how much her head hurt, so she decided to look around from her position on the floor.  
She appeared to be in a room much like any other room of any palace she had ever been to, concrete walls and floor, heightened ceiling, secure door, nothing special at all. Except that in every castle she had ever been to the owners had made an attempt to make it look like a place where you could be comfortable and relax, even though most castles were made for war purposes, but in this place no such attempt had been made. Quite the opposite, it seemed as if the owners had done everything within their power to make sure that their guests' stay was as uncomfortable as possible.  
The walls were not covered with quilts or paintings, but instead were left bare to expose the rough stones that filled the entire room with a sense of foreboding. The window, instead of being curtained or open to let in fresh air, was not only closed, but also barred.  
Kamaria finally gritted her teeth and pulled herself into a sitting position. She walked over to look out the window hoping to see a landmark that she might recognize and be able to figure out where she is. Unfortunately the only things she saw were mountains and fields, all highly unfamiliar to her. Another thing she noticed when she looked out the window was the bars on it were wasted; the room was so far off the ground that if she tied together all of her bed sheets and tossed them out the window to climb out, as she had tried at home many times, she would have without doubt been killed in the process.  
She stumbled backwards and sat down on the uncomfortable bed that had been provided still staring at the window.  
'What in the name of the valar is going on?' she thought 'I have done nothing for someone to hold a grudge against me.'  
She then heard footsteps in the hall. Brushing it off as nothing she went back to pondering what could be going on. That was when she heard the door open; she turned around to see a man, around her age, about average height, with dark curly hair and startlingly gold eyes. Kamaria was usually better than most at guessing specifics about age, weight and things of that like, but with the splitting headache she had she was in no mood to play guessing games.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"My name is not important, what is, is that you are here and you want to know why."  
"Well of course I do, but I would first like to know the name of the person who is responsible for dragging me away from my family."  
"And you presume that is me?"  
"Yes I do," but even as Kamaria said it she was beginning to realize that whoever did kidnap her would probably not waste time on her and it was much more likely that they would send someone of less importance to put up with a teenage princess that they most likely did not have the patience for.  
"Well I am afraid you would be mistaken. I am but a simple household servant who has been assigned to take care of you in your stay with us, is there anything you need at the moment my lady?"  
"As a matter of fact yes, first I would like for you to stop treating talking to me as if I where a guest here who came of my own free will, second I would truly like to know the name of the person who is supposed to be 'taking care of me in my stay with you,'" she said the last bit with sarcasm, purposely mocking him.  
"It would be best for you not to be mocking anyone here; no matter how important you may be, do not forget that there are those here who would not think twice before killing you."  
"Why am I so important?"  
"That is not of you concern."  
"It isn't that's odd, I thought that I would at least have a right to know why I have been taken here away from everything I have ever known, to a place that is already making me want to throw myself off of a cliff."  
"That is precisely why we have put the bars in the window."  
"Oh well aren't you lot clever?" she snapped.  
"I am warning you, it is truly unwise to make mad someone with a weapon."  
"Will you not tell me where I am, what I am doing here, how I got here, or when or if I am ever going home?"  
"No, and I would suggest that you not bother people with such silly questions."  
"I don't think their silly."  
"Well you opinion was not asked for." Kamaria had a response to this, but decided to save it until she knew more about her situation and said instead "You still have not told me your name."  
"Damon."  
Kamaria was suspicious, "Is that your real name?" she asked.  
"You asked for a name, I gave you one. Get some rest princess, you will indeed need your strength," and with that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her alone once again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N notice the foreshadowing? Yes well anyway, I am sorry it took so long to update, but my mom just had a baby, that's right im a big sister ^_____^ well anyway, ill try to update more regularly from now on, but please don't expect one every day, cause its not gonna happen, and with that, Adios!  
-Gina 


End file.
